candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1285
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 1284 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1286 | nexttype = Ingredient }} is the fifth level in Butter Rum Reef and the 604th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 33 double jelly squares and score at least 68,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *With five colours on the board it is fairly easy to create special candies. *All the jellies are located under the popcorn, icing (four and five-layered), and sugar chests. *Seven wrapped candies are provided to help destroy the blockers. However, four of them are under liquorice locks and the other three are respectively contained in two, three, and four-layered sugar chests. These three wrapped candies inside the sugar chests are likely to be consumed by chocolate, if there are no spaces that let chocolate spread to other spaces. *All sugar keys are already present on the board, under liquorice locks. *Four chocolate squares are initially present, strategically positioned to attack the wrapped candies upon release from the chests. *Two chocolate spawners will produce additional chocolate, but it is not hard to control. *The jellies are worth 66,000 points. Hence, an additional 2,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *First, break some of the icing and free the wrapped candies along the sides using regular matches. *Next, explode the unlocked wrapped candies to clear the icing squares and start growing the popcorn. *Try to delay collecting the sugar keys somewhat, until at least some of the icing is cleared. Otherwise, the wrapped candies released by the chests will instantly be devoured by the adjacent square of hungry chocolate. With the icing destroyed, there is a good chance the chocolate will eat a regular candy instead. *If you free a colour bomb, try to combine it with a colour matching one of the wrapped candies inside the column of blockers. (Do not worry too much if the chocolate eats those wrapped candies, however, as the level can be completed without them.) *Ultimately, a colour bomb + colour bomb combination (preferably two) will be needed in order to destroy all the popcorn in time, so keep an eye out for this combination. The popcorn at the top of the board is particularly hard to destroy within the moves allowed, if not by using this combination at least once. *Once the lower half of the column of blockers has been destroyed, make vertical striped candies as well as striped + wrapped combinations in centre board, to finish off the upper popcorns and jellies. :''Note: the chocolate in this level seems to have a penchant for eating colour bombs any chance it gets! If you release a colour bomb next to a square of chocolate, do not tarry! Use it immediately - or lose it to the hungry brown stuff.'' Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #33 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 66,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1285 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Butter Rum Reef levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with 3-layer chests Category:Levels with 4-layer chests Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with popcorn Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty